


You Never Tell Him No

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Tavros knows he and Gamzee aren't going to be able to be together for long, their life spans are too different.  He doesn't want to be another tally mark of pain and rejection on Gamzee's life.  He Never tells him no





	You Never Tell Him No

It was uncomfortable the first time, but you couldn’t tell him no. His hands were so cold and you were so uncertain if this was what you should be doing. Friendships turning to romance was something that only happened in stories and even with your advanced knowledge of plots and fantasy there was no way for you to be sure how to handle the situation. 

It’s easier now, much easier. You know the curve of his hips, the arch of his back, the way he likes to be kissed and touched. You know that the tighter you hold him the more aroused he becomes. Whispering that you love him, that you’re so red for him – this sends shivers down his spine almost as much as massaging his nook does. 

He likes it slow, he likes being held and feeling the bulge slide in. He likes to hear that he feels good, that you care about him, and that he’s worthwhile. He likes getting kisses, he begs for them, he wants to be kissed all over all the time. You think it’s cute and never tell him no, you never tell him no. 

There are things that happened between him and his lusus and his other friends and you’re not really sure what those things are. You don’t push it because he sinks into himself when you do. He gets dark and moody and you figure that’s Karkat’s territory. You stick to what you know.

You never tell him no because you’re pretty sure that’s all he knew for sweeps. You think that once you’re gone he’s not going to hear good job, I’m proud, you’re amazing, I’m red for you, or anything positive for a long time. You don’t think he realizes there’s such limited time for you two.

So you take it slow. You kiss him sweetly, let your body heat his. You whisper sweet nothings until he comes undone in your lap and your thighs are stained purple and brown…you never tell him no.


End file.
